Die Die My Darling
by rainydaylovers
Summary: Naruto is leaving for several months and it's tearing Sasuke apart. One last night together may be their last, but the raven-haired boy is intent on making it a memorable one... probably a Oneshot. Give it a chance. :D ...smutty smut!


It was dark that night. The carpet was cool and soft under their feet, in that open wood-shuttered room in Naruto's apartment. Sasuke raised his head to look at the posters pressed onto the walls, battered with vibrant colors and careening patterns. The standing bamboo frames held light brown screens held taut. The walls were sponge-painted some relaxing shade of neutral earth green, and the shelves were lined with old history books and music records. Naruto's ever-white teeth gleamed with his snarling grin, a grin that Sasuke knew meant a dangerous mood but sparks of brilliance, if not excitement. Naruto's devious sapphire eyes flashed at Sasuke. Even through the webs of shadows that fell over their fleeting emotions, the Uchiha could see the trickery that was being born in Naruto's eyes. The Uzamaki boy was known for his games, the little pranks he played on people when they least expected it. Sasuke knew that one of these days, Naruto was going to play one of those tricks on him. It was utterly inescapable. Naruto and Sasuke had created memories together, through their years of school together, training together, fighting each other. Fighting with and against each other. They had become friends, friends who would sacrifice anything for each other. As the time passed, they grew together, learning how it was important to lose one life in order to save a hundred. Sasuke had learned much from Naruto, though the boy had always been a bit of a hassle and a little hard to talk to.

Sasuke pushed his cool black hair out of his face and raised his eyes to look at the blonde demon. Naruto was looking a bit beast-like, right then, his teeth looking a bit sharper than usual and his eyes a bit more bright. The Uzamaki's expression in itself was fierce, and oh-so-ready for the hunt. Sasuke's breath caught in his chest for a moment, as he felt Naruto's prescence shift closer. Naruto was leaving in two days for Fukuoka, and he would not return for several months. Sasuke couldn't help but feel that he needed to utilize every second they had together. The Uchiha's hands folded in front of his chest, crossing his arms as he let out a long, drawn-out breath.

"I don't know what I'll do while you're gone," Sasuke mumbled. In half a second, Naruto was by his side, before Sasuke even had time to blink. Sasuke couldn't even tell how Naruto moved that way. The blonde's fingers were quickly knotted in Sasuke's silky black hair, his lips shoved against Sasuke's. Sasuke let out a whispering moan and slipped his tongue over Naruto's, his hands finding their way to the blonde's shoulders. Sasuke tipped his head to one side, the heat between them drawing their bodies together. Naruto's hand slid up Sasuke's shirt, his fingers sliding over the smooth toned chest, and Sasuke's lips parted with the feeling. Naruto pushed him towards the bed, and they fell together ontof the leaf-patterned matress. Sasuke's heartbeat quickened as Naruto peeled off his thin black shirt, revealing the bronzed well-worked muscles that he had to work for. A thin film of sweat formed on the boys as their skin slipped together, Sasuke struggling out of his own shirt and running his fingers through his hair. Naruto's warmth on his was unbearable; the way his open mouth moved with Sasuke's. Sasuke had always been a cold-weather kind of person, and Naruto was not--but Sasuke had learned from his friend, sometimes lover, that you must appreciate all seasons if you wish to live through them. Naruto's skillful, fast fingers undid Sasuke's belt, and the raven-haired ninja slipped his legs from his fitted dark blue jeans. Sasuke could still taste on Naruto's breath the Jack-and-Coke that he had bought the blonde about an hour ago. That club, with old friends, seemed so far away, even though it had only been earlier that evening. The lightly-lined muscles on Naruto's shoulderblades rippled as Sasuke laid fluttering kisses on the other boy's neck.

The Uzamaki leaned on his elbows, half-panting, in his black-and-white boxers. Naruto was taking off his own jeans, tossing them on the floor. For a brief moment, Sasuke thought about what might happen when Naruto left. And then, just as quickly, Naruto's lips were locked with Sasuke's again, and their hands moved over bare backs and sleek arms. Sasuke let out a low moan as Naruto moved his head down to Sasuke's chest. Closing his lips around a flushed hard nipple, Naruto's teeth grazed the tender skin. A chill ran through Sasuke, making him shudder with the feeling. Naruto's tongue slid over the small pink bud, conjouring up shocks of sensations that made Sasuke want to cry out. Sasuke threw his head back and let his eyes flicker over the badly-painted white ceiling, his mouth slightly open as Naruto drew a small pink tongue along Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke's breath hitched and he grimaced, unable to offer anything but silent revelation. Naruto's fingers moved with his mouth, traveling south as Sasuke knotted his fingers in the sheets. The Uzamaki tugged Sasuke's boxers off, his tongue sliding skillfully over the boy's hips; where, as Sasuke rather regretted, the skin was pierced with small silver studs on either side. Naruto's lips breathed huskily on Sasuke's hardening dick, and the Uchiha opened his eyes with a dagger-like smirk. Naruto's sharp eyes glinted with this, and his tongue touched the tip of Sasuke's hot, stiff cock. Sasuke's eyes grew menacing, as he was not patient; Naruto's scheming smile was not a good sign. Sasuke almost doubled over as Naruto took the brunette in his mouth, his tongue caressing Sasuke's member. The pulsation of desire flooded through the two of them, as Sasuke's heartbeat quickened like a rabbit's in the heat of the chase.

_Die, die, die my darling, don't utter a single word... Die, die, die my darling, just shut your pretty mouth  
I'll be seeing you again. I'll be seeing you in hell..._

Sasuke's eyes shot wide as Naruto's teeth scraped lightly on the end of his dick. The blonde's electric blue eyes were closed as he moved his mouth up and down Sasuke's length, and Sasuke's unsteady breath trailed into the cool night air. The half-open window showed that it was late enough so only a streetlight was on. Naruto pulled from Sasuke and moved forward, pressing his lips again to the taller boy's. Naruto's strong hands gripped Sasuke's shoulders, holding his thin frame. In one fluid movement, Naruto flipped Sasuke over and pinned him still there. Naruto's lips were suddenly around Sasuke's ear, his perfect white teeth closing on the soft pale skin. Sasuke groaned as Naruto whispered his name, roughly yet softly. A surge of adrenaline lit them through and through. Naruto drew back and thrust his hips forward, slipping a hand over Sasuke's mouth when he let out a yowl of pain and ecstasy. The raven-haired boy gritted his teeth and drew a long breath into the warm blankets, feeling the movements of Naruto's body press into his own. Naruto's thrusts grew harder and more frantic, and Sasuke's fists knotted in the fabric beneath him. The two boys gasped together as Sasuke climaxed, and the vibrant spots the brunette saw behind his eyes drove him insane. The Uchiha found solace in the complete stillness, the two of them lying there collapsed together, panting and staring at the ceiling. The shadows bounced from wall to wall, even when Sasuke closed his eyes, but the room was never intimidating at all. Sasuke had forgotten all about how Naruto would be leaving soon. None of that mattered--all that mattered was the way they had reached that moment, and that moment in itself with all its pains and pleasures.

_Don't cry to me, oh baby, your future's in an oblong box.  
Don't cry to me, oh baby, you should've seen it coming on..._

Sasuke's eyes were scribbled in with such a blackish-blue that was like wrought-iron, once-molten and cooling. Sasuke's eyes were the screams of past and present and future, what he loved, what he lost, what he wished for. Sasuke's eyes were like the depths of the Pacific, icy and dark and full of twisted, creeping life. Sasuke's eyes told the story of lives all over, of writing lines in an empty room, of crying for something you never had, of always coming in nothing but second place. Sasuke's eyes were wretched, they were wise, they were distraught. And they were closed.


End file.
